


Amazonian Earth: The Broken Speedster

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Amazonian Earth [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amazonian, F/F, F/M, KaraMel, Millma Verse, Monara, SnowBarry - Freeform, Snowallen, Speedster Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: Not getting anywhere with getting his cousin to train him Barry decides to go to her sister for help.





	Amazonian Earth: The Broken Speedster

**Author's Note:**

> Note: these characters and this Earth were used in another story not in this series there is reference to in this story but you can read this story without reading it.

"Ugh," Barry Allen said as he sat back in the chair. His knee was scrapped from a bad fall when his power had just stopped working. His speed had the tendency to do that.

"It will heal," his girlfriend, Caitlin Snow said, soothingly. With his powers fluctuating, sometimes Barry healed instantly, but other times it took a while. He was still quicker at healing injuries than normal humans though.

They were on the field of STAR Labs with Cisco, a friend of theirs and Caitlin's coworker, who wasn't far off. This is where Caitlin and Barry practiced with their powers, with permission from Harrison Wells – as the man seemed not to care so long as they didn't interfere with the Labs' businesses.

"I wouldn't need healing if Rae would train me," Barry complained, seeing his little brother, Arthur, not far off. "I mean, I don't get it. Why won't she? She doesn't even want to know me!"

"Well… maybe annoying the hell out of a person who has said she doesn't want anything to do with you isn't the right way to go," Caitlin said, personally not fond of the way Barry was handling this situation. "And maybe continuously calling her by a nickname she has constantly told you not to use also does not help win her over."

"But…" Barry started, trying to come up with the words to explain, but could not find them – not when his girlfriend was being logical. Rae was an easy step from Rachel though, much like Bar was for his own name.

"Barry, I know you have fond memories of Rachel when she was a kid; that you remember a little girl who loved you… you even remember playing with her, but that little girl is gone. You have a woman now who has no memory of you, who grew up with a very bad impression of her biological family, and you're not doing anything to help that," Caitlin reasoned, trying to make her boyfriend see where he was going wrong.

"But it's not my fault. I'm suffering for something my parents did. It's not fair," Barry stated.

"I know. But life is not fair," Caitlin stated, thoughtfully.

"Okay then…. how would you suggest getting through to her? I mean, I could start calling her Rachel?" Barry asked as Arthur came forward. Cisco was packing up equipment, leaving the field, having been on a call with Harrison back in the labs.

"Well, that's a start," Caitlin frowned, "but I think you need someone else to talk to her. An intermediary. Someone she trusts, who might be willing to talk for you."

"Who though? Saturn Girl?" Barry asked. It had been known for a while that Saturn Girl, Imra, and the Flash were dating.

"No," Arthur said, breaking his silence as he listened in. "Supergirl." Both turned to look at him like that. "My powers… I spy a bit… they're sisters."

"Rae has no sisters," Barry said, and then hit himself – calling her Rae was just habit.

"Wonder Woman raised them both," Arthur said reasonably, and the two nodded, getting where Arthur was going with this. "Rae – Rachel and Kara, Supergirl, are close. They are truly sisters. Rachel will listen to Kara."

"Great. A stranger gets to be close to her, but her own cousin…" Barry muttered, but Caitlin shot him a look at this comment.

"How do you expect Barry to get through to her sister?" Caitlin asked Arthur now, personally thinking Saturn Girl might be easier to convince to their side.

"Throw on whatever charm your counterparts have," Arthur said to Barry, making both Barry and Caitlin look at each other in confusion. "Oh. Barry and Kara have a bit of a thing through the multiverse. The two…" Arthur looked at Caitlin, biting his lip now. "Well, let's just say they are always close."

"How close?" Caitlin asked as Arthur opened a portal, never giving her an answer as both Barry and Arthur moved going through and Caitlin jumped in last, deciding it was better to go with them.

-Amazonian Earth-

Kara was in Mon's apartment. Her boyfriend was out but his little sister, Romana, was there watching some Pokémon show. She tried to explain it to Kara, but Kara was confused so she just sat there smiling at the little girl, pretending to enjoy the show. TVs were still strange to her; in fact, a lot of the world of man was. Even in her past on Krypton they didn't have boxes showing broadcasted pictures like these TVs did.

That was when the portal opened, and Kara stood, wondering if it was another world – since helping one world out with a Nazi invasion, Kara knew of the multiverse, but since the initial visit to set up that phone line, things had been quiet with the alternate worlds.

She recognized her sister's cousins, however, and the girlfriend of one of them.

"Kara!" Romana said, impatiently, unfazed by the portal and wanting Kara's attention.

"Continue watching your Poke-a-man show," Kara said, waving her hand and not wanting Romana in on this.

"Pokémon," Romana, Barry, and Arthur said as one.

"Love the fact they brought Misty back," Barry said with a smile to the little girl who smiled back. But Barry noticed the annoyed look Kara gave him and instantly wondered if this was a bad idea. Their multiverse counterparts might get on well, but this Kara was different. "Look, I'm not here to fight. I just want to talk."

Kara moved into the kitchen area, away from Romana and indicated for the three to follow.

"Speak," Kara said, the moment they were away from the girl.

"Okay. I want my cousin back…" Barry stated; Caitlin put a hand on Barry's shoulder and Barry sighed. "I mean, I get it. She doesn't like us, but we're family."

"Your parents gave up the right for any of you to call her family," Kara said simply, knowing that was how her sister felt. Kara could see the point: In Kryptonian culture, family not taking care of family was a big no. "I'm her family. Our mom, the other Amazonians, my cousin. That's her family. Try again."

"I shouldn't have to be blamed for what my parents did. I had no choice in abandoning her to the Amazonians," Barry stated, choosing his words carefully. "I've tried to explain this to Ra – Rachel," he almost called her the wrong name at that, even if she wasn't present, "but she doesn't want to know. I just want my cousin back. I miss her."

"She gets that," Kara stated, surprising Barry, "but that doesn't mean she actually wants to know you, Barry. You must understand, apart from occasional visits by my cousin, men were scarce on Themyscira, Rachel grew up surrounded by women, mothers, sisters, aunts, grandmothers. Men are… she doesn't get on with them as well." Barry was taken aback at this, but it seemed Kara had discussed this with Rachel before – or she just knew Rachel enough to get this information.

"You seem fine with men," Barry said then. It being the only respond he had.

"I did not go to Themyscira until I was 12. I grew up with my father and uncle and other boys around. Rachel never has and she's just sometimes uncomfortable with them. The only men she feels comfortable with are my cousin and Mon, but even then, she prefers the company of woman," Kara stated.

"Okay," Barry frowned, unsure where to go from here. The idea that Rachel had never been with men had never came to him but it made sense for Rachel to be uncomfortable with men. "But… she's a speedster, like me and I… well, I don't," he didn't quite know what to say now as Kara folded her arms, impatient now.

"Turn on the charm," Arthur whispered, and Barry gave him an eyeroll.

"I think what my boyfriend wants to say," Caitlin started, deciding to get her boyfriend started on Plan B, "is that they are both speedsters, if no longer family. Maybe Rachel could put aside what she feels and try and just see him as a person, a speedster? Not cousins, but another speedster who needs her help."

"Your girlfriend talks sense," Kara said, giving Caitlin a nod. "Obviously, girls are smarter than boys in this world too." Caitlin had to chuckle as Barry and Arthur gave each other a look. "But if I convince my sister to train you, how can I be sure her words are yours? How do I know you won't try to guilt her into being family? That you won't use that nickname?"

"I won't," Barry stared firmly. "I grew up thinking of her as Rae though, and even though I never imagined meeting her again, it seems strange that she wouldn't like the name."

Kara frowned at this, but Barry had to go on. He had to tell someone, even if Rachel's excuse was valid. "You know how angry I was with my parents when they abandoned her?" Barry asked now, and Kara shook her head. "I tried to chase after Wonder Woman the second she left, but she was already gone. Rachel was gone, and I hated my parents for that, for abandoning her. I pictured her coming back – less so as I grew older – but coming back to me because she knew it wasn't my fault. But when she did… I guess what returned was not what I was expecting. And I tried to get her back and… I guess it's not getting to me that my cousin is gone. The little girl is, essentially, dead." As Barry said the words, he started to realize the truth. It was what Caitlin had said earlier, in a manner of speaking. "But what I need is her; I need a teacher. So please, tell her if she teaches me… I'll keep it professional. And if she decides she wants to know me better after… well, we won't need to be cousins, but maybe we could be friends."

Kara was silent for a moment, quite taken by Barry's words now.

"I have to wait for Mon to get back," Kara said finally. "And then I will talk to her." Barry gave a small smile. "Don't get too excited, though. I make no promises. My sister is stubborn. But having another speedster hero would be invaluable."

"I get it. Arty?" Barry said, and Arthur opened a portal letting the three leave.

-Amazonian Earth-

Rachel took the brownies out of the tray as she heard Kara come in.

"Kara!" Rachel said with her mouth still half-full of chocolate. "Try it! I made this. I like this cooking… and these sweets."

"The world of men has some wonders with food," Kara agreed, taking a brownie. "I think Clark brought these once when he visited the island? But you added something extra into it. What is it?"

"Nuts," Rachel said. "Well, nutmeg too. Also added them into these cookies. I have a cake in the oven and Imra says I should become a baker. She also says I am going to make her fat, so I told her I would share with you instead."

"More than happy to share these. Got milk?" Kara asked, knowing by now that the combination of brownies and milk was too good to miss. Rachel nodded, taking a milk carton from the fridge and a glass from the cupboard.

"Wait. Were we supposed to go out?" Rachel asked, realizing she had not known Kara was coming today. On the Island the pair spent every day all day together. In the world of men, however, they still spent a lot of time together, but now there were other thing that got in the way. "It's not that I am not happy to see you, but I thought you usually did movie night with Mon and Romana on Fridays?"

"I got a visit from your cousins today," Kara said, ever to the point, and Rachel sighed taking a sip of her own glass of milk.

"I'm sorry you got sucked into this," Rachel said. "Next time Barry comes to annoy me I will tell him to stay away not from just me but from you too. Not like he ever listens though."

"He's actually rather sweet," Kara stated, to a frown from Rachel. "He's lost and bitter at what happened when you left, but I understand your feelings about your family," Kara said, Rachel frowning even deeper at this. "But I think he's starting to get it. I explained how you felt, to a degree, and I got him to agree that if you train him, he will be strictly professional. He won't call you Rae, he won't try to be your cousin. So why not try? Just once. If it doesn't work out, then maybe he will leave you alone afterward."

"I can't Kara," Rachel said, shaking her head. She didn't sound angry this time at the mention of her cousin needing help.

"Why not? If he leaves the family thing out…" Kara started.

"It's not that," Rachel said. "I don't know how to train him. I don't know how to help him."

Kara was confused at this. "But you're great with your powers," she pointed out. "You run amazingly. You know how to start and stop, to phase. You do that lightning thing…"

"Do you really think the Amazonians taught me that? Our sisters are great, but they know nothing about being a speedster. It all comes naturally to me," Rachel said. "Mom tells me dad was able to do something and then I was able to figure it out."

"Kryptonians have a word for you," Kara said, saying a word in Kryptonese that sounded a little like 'master' to Rachel's ears. "There's not an exact English translation, but it means a person who needs no training. What about your dad's journals? You said he wrote everything."

"He never had this problem," Rachel said with a shrug.

"Rachel… Why didn't you tell Barry this?" Kara asked after a moment of silence. "If you can't help him, and if you told him flat out you didn't want to know him instead of running away…"

"I didn't realize until after that Nazi thing," Rachel said, truthfully. "But after that I tried, he took I can't as I won't and…"

"Was persistent," Kara finished, putting her head in her hands. "Okay. I'll tell him… somehow. Maybe after this he won't be a problem," Kara took another bite of brownie. "Can I bring him some of these?"

"Sure. Take some cookies too," Rachel said, opening the can she put her cookies in. "Want to wait for cake?"

"Don't mind if I do," Kara said with a smile, glad her sister found something she loved to do in the world of men.

-Amazonian Earth-

Barry was sitting on the STAR Labs field now, watching Caitlin use her weather powers.

"You know, your name should so be Weather Witch," Cisco was saying, back out on the field and monitoring his friend. "Let's see a lightning bolt?" The sky started to darken over the field, rumbling with the sudden mini-storm brewing inside, and Caitlin went to shoot lightning at a target on the ground, but as she let it go, Kara appeared through her clouds and it hit into her instead.

"Oh my!" Caitlin called, the sky instantly returning to normal as she ran to where Kara landed. "I'm so, so sorry. Do you need…? Well… I am a doctor."

"It didn't even hurt," Kara said patiently, waving it off. She didn't even look singed.

"Oh," Caitlin sighed, seeming relieved and frowned for a moment – it seemed that, while strong, her power was not getting to a Kryptonian any time soon.

"So?" It was Arthur who asked, but Barry was on his tail.

Kara held out a tin. "Brownies, cookies, and three pieces of cake. Rachel made them," Kara said, confusing Barry as he took the tin. "But she still can't train you."

"What? But…" Barry started.

"She has no idea why you're having trouble," Kara stated. "She's always been just able to do something speed-related, never having to train. You cannot teach when you never had to learn."

Barry sat back down, feeling disappointed and taking one of the cookies. It had been a long shot with Rachel not wanting to even know him, but a small piece of him had hoped… he took a bite of the cookie. "Huh. She somehow knows how to bake really well too." He wasn't sure whether he was being sarcastic at this or not.

"Oh really?" Arthur said, taking the cookies. "Oh yeah... good… If she won't be our cousin can she be a friend who bakes?" Kara had to laugh at that.

"I doubt she'd even want to be our friend," Barry stated, still downtrodden as Caitlin sat down by her boyfriend and put a reassuring am around him.

"I'm sorry Barry. You're on your own with figuring out your powers," Kara said, putting a hand on his shoulder now. "I wish I could help some more."

"Thanks for trying," Barry said with a smile and nod. "At least you allowed me some time."

Kara didn't say a word to this as she just gave a nod back before taking back to the sky, flying away.

"Well, what do we do now?" Barry looked to Caitlin and Artie; Cisco was keeping his distance from the family drama.

"There's always the multiverse?" Artie stated as Barry glanced to his brother at this. "There are other Flashes out there. Maybe they can help?"

"If any of them are like Rachel, I doubt it," Barry sighed.

"Hey, you called her Rachel," Caitlin smiled, kissing her boyfriend's cheek.

"It's the least I can do," Barry shrugged as he glanced back to Artie. "So, the multiverse, huh…?"


End file.
